This invention relates to acoustic transducers.
Transducers, are used, for example, to detect sound radiated or reflected from sources beneath or on top of the sea surface by converting sound energy into electrical energy. Transducers may be used in seismic streamer arrays. The resulting data may be used to identify the location of fossil fuels in the sea bed geologic layers. Transducers are also useful in naval towed arrays where acoustic data is processed to identify threat targets.
Transducers can also radiate acoustic sound energy by converting electrical energy received from a signal generator. For example, transducers may emit sound energy that can be used as a homing beacon.
A typical piezoelectric transducer has a thin circular piezoceramic disk attached to a slightly larger diameter conductive metal disk which is mounted over an air cavity. Such piezoelectric disk assemblies are in common use in audio assemblies for toys, alarms, computer, hi-fi speakers, and microphones.
High electrical capacitance, low impedance, low harmonic distortion, and good dynamic pressure sensitivity performance are often achieved by using large surface areas and/or large volumes for the piezoelectric material.